wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cromacorn
Coding by Foxey, free code from the Coding Help Wiki. Died last night in my dreams Walking the streets Of some old ghost town Appearance "Weird? Yeah, I get that a lot." Depending on your personality, it'll be either love at first sight or hate at first sight with her appearance. Her scales are mostly a smooth, silvery white color. Her "spines" and dots are white as the frosty snow, and her talons are an odd pink color. Her wing membranes are the same color as her talons, and her belly as well as the scales around her eyes are a pastel rainbow color. Her eyes are a pale violet, with white pupils. While her right horn is perfectly intact, her left one never fully developed, leaving only a barely seeable stub. I tried to believe '' ''in God and James Dean But Hollywood sold out Personality "Globehead." To put it simply; conspiracy theorist with issues. She believes in several conspiracy theories, most of which are well known theories do to them being long proven false, and or are ones she made up herself. She's mainly known for being a flat earther (or in this case, a flat Phyrriaher) and thinks that the world is a disk carried around by a flying sea turtle. Other strange theories of hers include that the Kingdom of Sand doesn't exist and all the moons were destroyed by the Orb in the Sky and the ones in the sky right now are fake. Her theories are the only crazy thing she's known for; she obsessed with classic legends and stories, and loves reading as many as she can. She very much believes in creatures like cryptids and vampires, and is constantly trying to research them as well as prove they exist. Of course, most people find this as crazy as her other conspiracy theories... until she met Corrupti, that is. Saw all the saints Locking the gates I could not enter Powers/Abilities "I'd... consider my powers normal." Chroma mostly just has regular RainWing abilities, like spitting venom and swinging around with her tail like a monkey. However, she has two odd abilities, one unique to her and one an altered version of the RainWing's classic ability. Do to severe genetic deformities, she cannot use most of her RainWing scales; this is why most of her body is white. However, areas around her stomach can change their color, but Chromacorn can't control them, leading to her bright rainbow colors. The only parts of her body which can change color normally are her wing membranes. However, do to her roommate being a deceased dragon's spirit named Corruption (more oftenly referred to as Corrupticorn,) she has another more interesting power; under certain circumstances, Corrupti can possess her, allowing her to breath blazing hot fire instead of venom with the cost of being controlled by Corrupti until Corrupti decides to leave her body. I walked into the flames Called out your name And there was no answer History "It's embarrassing to talk about." Nobody really knows how Chromacorn got so bizarre looking. Some say her patterns were hybrids, and others say it's a side effect from being a vessel for a ghost. Chroma herself doesn't talk about this, so nobody really knows, however this is all the history she'll admit. Chroma was born to two RainWings one morning. Do to her bright and vibrant colors and singular horn, her parents thought she was an incarnation of the unicorn, their lucky animal, and spoiled her. At some point, Chroma attended Jade Mountain Academy, and learned about conspiracy theories and supported them wildly. She devoted her life to researching theories, cryptids, and the paranormal, always wanting to learn more. So, when one day, she was approached by a ghostly NightWing who claimed it's name was "Corrupti" came to her looking for a vessel, she accepted. Chroma's life was pretty normal after that, the RainWing claims... other then the whole "occassionally possessed" thing of course. And now I know my heart is a ghost town Trivia *A character based off fiction, Corrupti's also based off a character from fiction. *Corrupti's page is coming soon! *Bisexual. *Is open for ships, however my current ship is Corrupti x Chroma, or Chromupti. Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Characters